Ogam
Summary Ogam is a sage who is always at Arawn's side and is his self-proclaimed "sword and shield". He has been alive for a very long time and is considered to be the most powerful sage alive. He is a surviving member of the dragon race who were the rulers of the golden age, whom due to not living up to the Angels expectations, were eradicated by a moon being dropped on them, destroying their continent. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Ogam Origin: Tears to Tiara Age: 1200+ Gender: Male Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Transformation, Earth Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can use dark magic to damage his target's MP), Healing (Can heal others), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze an area using water magic), Statistics Amplification (Can increase magic attack power by 20%, and physical attack power by 20%. Can increase his attack speed, and movement speed), Air Manipulation (Can summon a gale that inflict wounds like sword slashes. Can create tornadoes), Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Using fire magic he can create a fireball that explodes, enveloping an area in flames), BFR (Can open the gates of hades and drag his target to the netherworld), Metal Manipulation (Can use earth magic to cause spiked iron balls to fall on his targets), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp in icicles from a glacier, covering the whole region in ice. Can switch places with his target), Energy Manipulation (Can draw out the energy of all matter) Attack Potency: City level+ (Can disrupt the local weather to create a furious blizzard, which requires this much energy), higher with Dragon Form (Superior to before) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Octavia who can move faster than the eye can see), higher with Dragon Form (Superior to before), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Thunderbolt (Can call lightning down from the sky) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level+ Stamina: High Range: Tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Ogam is an extremely skilled magician and is well versed in military strategy and tactics. Having lived for a long time, he is also very knowledgeable about the world and various topics. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Blizzard:' A spell which disrupts the local weather to create a furious blizzard. *'Blaze:' Fire magic which summons a pillar of flames to burn the area to a crisp. *'Criticality:' Non-element attack magic which draws out the energy of all matter. *'Flames of Creation:' A spell which makes regeneration impossible as it turns people to ash in an instant. *'Curse:' Dark magic that damages the target's MP. *'Freeze:' Water magic that brings forth a chill that freezes an entire area. *'Hades:' Earth magic which opens the gates of hades and drag his target to the netherworld. *'Hellfire:' Fire magic which pours down a wave of heat energy from the heavens that turns an area to ash. *'Icicle:' Water magic which warps in icicles from a glacier, covering the whole region in ice. *'Iron Ball Drop:' Earth magic which causes spiked iron balls to fall on his targets. *'Thunderbolt:' Wind magic which calls down lightning, turning those it hits to cinders. *'Magic Attack Up:' Buffing support magic which increases magic attack power by 20%. *'Physical Attack Up:' Buffing support magic which increases physical attack power by 20%. *'Slime Mold:' Earth magic which attacks his target using a sticky substance from a fungus. *'Tornado:' Wind magic which creates a tornado that swallows up everything. *'Trifling Healing:' Recovery magic that heals a trifling amount. *'Wind Cut:' Wind magic that summons a gale that inflict wounds like sword slashes. *'Blessed Drops:' Water recovery magic that heals a large area but is slow and has a high MP cost. *'Attack Speed Up:' Buffing support magic that lowers attack cooldown to make attacks faster. *'Movement Speed Up:' Buffing support magic that increases movement speed. *'Warp:' Earth movement magic that switches places with the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Dragons Category:Tears to Tiara Category:Weather Users Category:Curse Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Anime Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Metal Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users